Gemsbok
The most distinctive features of this heavily built antelope are its long, rapier-shaped horns and striking black and white facial markings. The beautiful horns of the gemsbok (Oryx gazella) are sought after as charms in many cultures and were even sold as unicorn horns in medieval England. The body is fawn-grey with a black stripe along the side separating the upperparts from the white underparts, and there are extensive black areas on its upper legs. The gemsbok has a long, horse-like tail, and whilst both sexes possess the impressive horns, those of the male are shorter and more robust than the female’s. Gemsbok calves lack any black body markings. Roles *It (along with Addax) played Alaskan Moose in Brother Lion (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Gemsbok photo.jpg GemsbokImage.jpg Marco-Derksen.jpg Oryx, Gemsbok.jpg Gemsbok.png Gemsbok1.png normal_TLG_S1_E3_0114.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Fantasia 2000 Oryx.png|Fantasia 2000 (1998) Chewing_on_a_Root.jpg Gemsbok_(Blue_Fang).jpg NatM Oryx.jpg|Night at the Museum (2006) MuppetGemsbok.jpg Healer's Herd.PNG Kirikou Oryx.png JEL Gemsboks.jpeg|Jungle Emperor Leo (1989) African-elephant-ear-flapping.jpg African-elephants (1).jpg African Elephant Squirting.jpg Cabela's Gemsbok.jpg Cabela's Gemsbok 2.jpg Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png ANA_Oryx.png The Lion King 2019 Gemsbok.png|The Lion King (2019) Pride Rock from Remake 2.png E.E.Y.O.R.E..jpeg Star meets Gemsbok.png Gordon the Gemsbok.jpeg Africa-from-my-first-encyclopedia.jpg|My First Encyclopedia (1996) Gemsbok WOZ.png Oryx in arizona's wildlife world zoo.jpg Gemsbok switch zoo.jpg gemsbok-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) Zootopia Gemsbok.png|Zootopia (2016) WBB Antelope.png Safari 2014-07-17 095 top desktop.jpg Gemsbok.jpg Arabian-oryx-wildlife-park-2.jpg San Diego Zoo Safari Park Oryxes.png PZ Gemsbok.jpg|Planet Zoo (2019) Schleich gemsbok.jpg Stanley Griff meets Gemsbok.png Mickey meets Gemsbok.png Oryx TLG.png Family Guy Oryxes.png Lion Country Safari Oryx.png Planet Zoo Gemsbok.png Gemsbok ZTX.JPG Zt2-gemsbok.jpg F1440734-8619-40F8-96E4-7430E4FC1702.jpeg Rileys Adventures Gemsbok.jpg Henry's Amazing Animals Oryxes.png Riley and Elycia meets Gemsbok.jpg Books 98B5F8A6-FC95-4B08-8655-D2769AA2E483.jpeg F0A9F582-E691-4682-85F8-AF6CBF4ADA24.jpeg 2ED99B79-59DE-4BA1-B093-DF89BD0A39A2.jpeg B1A58873-BE10-43B2-87EC-63AC5B752C5A.jpeg 672941CD-2234-4C6E-8289-092403677DDB.jpeg 01EB364F-CFAA-4AE0-A179-138E21529D1E.jpeg E1C9E926-CC76-4F45-8885-0BB9D3637CA2.jpeg See Also * Beisa Oryx * Arabian Oryx * Scimitar-Horned Oryx Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Mammals Category:Bovids Category:Antelopes Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Khumba Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Cabela's African Adventures Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Desert Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of Africa Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:My First Encyclopedia Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Safari Park Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Animals United Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals